The Boy She Had Once Known
by Emmie0928
Summary: Professor McGonagall thinks back on Sirius Black's life.


When Professor McGonagall first saw Sirius Black on his first day of school, she didn't really pause to consider him. Her eyes passed over him rather quickly as she scanned the crowd of first years that stood shivering and terrified in the small chamber outside the Great Hall. He would be a Slytherin of course. It would be impossible for him not to be, coming from "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black".

The sorting ceremony began and soon enough McGonagall found herself calling out, "Black, Sirius."

Sirius Black walked forward, a cocky grin on his face instead of the usual terrified grimace that most first years had before they were sorted. He sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. She waited for the hat to immediately announce he was a Slytherin.

It was a pity, McGonagall thought. The Black family were an intelligent bunch and if they were placed in another house they would perhaps use that intelligence for good instead of immediately running off to join You-Know-Who after they graduated.

She looked at Sirius still sitting on the stool and wondered what the hold-up was. Finally the Sorting hat opened its mouth and cried out, "Gryffindor!"

A collective gasp echoed throughout the Great Hall. The Slytherins looked horrified. The Gryffindors forgot to clap.

But Sirius simply removed the hat from his head, walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

Later that evening McGonagall saw Sirius and James Potter laughing together. A Potter and a Black were friends. She couldn't believe it.

Over the years, Sirius Black continued to shock Professor McGonagall. She watched as he not only befriended a Potter, but also Remus Lupin, a werewolf. Anyone else in his family would call him a filthy half- breed, but not Sirius. He never showed the slightest bit of interest in Dark Magic and looked disgusted whenever You-Know-You was mentioned.

Of course he was also one of the biggest troublemakers the school had ever seen. She watched as the four Marauders seemed to break every rule they possibly could. But McGonagall still had a soft spot in her heart for them. They meant well… most of the time.

And of course James and Sirius were top of their class. They aced all their tests and mastered all the new spell work without ever seeming to pay attention in class or really to put in any effort at all. It drove all the teachers crazy.

When the Maruaders graduated, most of the teachers seemed relieved. McGonagall thought she would be too, but as they each took their turn walking across the stage and receiving their diploma, she felt her eyes tearing up. All the students were supposed to shake hands with Professor Dumbledore and herself after receiving their diplomas, but when Sirius reached her, he grabbed her and gave her a great big hug.

"Sorry about the trouble we caused," he said, grinning.

She peered at him over the top of her glasses, trying to look stern, but failing miserably. She couldn't stop a small smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"It's quite all right, Mr. Back," she said. "Just try not to cause anymore."

A few years later she heard about what he had done, how he had betrayed his best friend, the man who he had always considered a brother, to Lord Voldemort. It couldn't be true, she thought. The Sirius she knew would have died before betraying his friends. And he killed poor little Peter Pettigrew, too.

There had to be some mistake, she thought. But even Dumbledore said that all the facts lined up. Sirius had been the secret keeper of Lily and James and all those muggles had witnessed him murder Pettigrew.

"It seems that Sirius is indeed guilty, Dumbledore told her gravely.

The tears ran down her face. McGonagall cried for the boy she had once known. She cried for James, Lily, and Peter. She cried for little Harry Potter, who was left without parents.

Twelve years later, McGonagall heard about Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban prison. He was after Harry, the son of his former best friend.

He was captured again and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. But then he somehow managed to escape again.

One year later, McGonagall finally found out the truth. Relief washed over her. Sirius Black was innocent after all. She couldn't help but feel some sadness too. The man that stood before her was still not the boy she had once known. Twelve years in Azkaban had taken its toll on him. His eyes had lost their sparkle. His face was much gaunter, only a shadow of the handsome, laughing face it had once been.

And of course, the revelation of Sirius Black's innocence also led to the revelation of another Maruader's guilt. Peter Pettigrew, the boy who had spent his years at Hogwarts following James around with a look of complete adoration on his face, had been responsible for the death of James and Lily. Not only that, but he had also just helped bring about the return of Lord Voldemort.

A year later, when McGonagall heard about Sirius Black's death, she felt like her heart had shattered. He'd spent twelve years in Azkaban for crimes he didn't get commit, only to die two years after his escape.

She could only take comfort in the fact that he had gone out fighting, finally free from being cooped up in that house that he'd always hated. And he and James were reunited at last. Wherever they were, they were probably causing a lot of trouble.

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
